Ergo Proxy: Driven RaulDaedalus
by rini-ko
Summary: Daedalus defies and belittles Raul just a bit too much, and Raul decides he's too cute to allow him to keep thinking that he is an easy man to mock. Daedalus learns what it means to be disciplined.


エルゴプラクシー (Daedalus Yumeno/Raul Creed)

_This is inspired by events in **Episode 10** of **Ergo Proxy**. For the same story with supporting canon episode shots, please visit my site at . Otherwise, enjoy the slash! -- riniko_

The room where I grant him his research wish is cold and smells faintly of disinfectent. I watch him stroke the even colder surface of the containment unit, a cynical smile on his face. He's insulting me at every turn, every breath he takes is an attempt to put me in my place. Or what he thinks is my place. He doesn't know the hell of being under the thumbs of all those old bastards. He doesn't understand the pressure of their expectation nor does he have the health of a whole city riding on his decisions.

His derision as he strokes the unit again and again irritates me and yet compels me.

_He is so cute._

The thought flies through my head before I can control myself, and I shove his slim boyish body against the glass and metal case, capturing him in my arms. "You lack respect."

Daedalus trembles under me, trapped between my much larger frame and the cold glass of the container. Beneath us, in the glass cocoon, the lifeless body of Proxy lies witness to my desire, and I smile.

"Beautiful," I whisper against his ear. "Simply beautiful."

Daedalus shudders again, trying to turn and look me in the eye, but he's no match for me. I can't resist the terror in his small body. My hand reaches beneath his uniform, his wiry frame desperately trying to resist me.

"Daedalus," I murmur against his short black hair, "Tell me what you are really working on?"

His terror is translucent, incandescent. I suspect the smile I'm wearing is not very nice, and I brusquely pull his coat to the side. He gasps in shock as my hand finds its way into his pants, grasping him firmly in my palm, a delicate bird trapped in the cage of my fingers. The tears in the corners of his eyes are delicious, and his frightened pants mist the glass with every breath. "Tell me what I need to know."

"I-I don't know any…anything," he mutters, and I'm amused that the light of defiance still burns in him.

"We'll just see about that," I say, pulling away the rest of his inconvenient clothing. I'm deeply pleased that I can hold him down with just my weight against his back, my own pleasure doubled by his desperate attempts to escape. I easily slip from my own hindering clothing, difficult to do with my more than evident lust in the way.

"Even if you do this, I'll never tell you," he says defiantly under his breath. It feels like a deep string of desire in the center of my body is being played, throbbing with delight, and wanting to dominate him even more. To do so again and again, pressing myself into him and have his small body bend to my will.

"Even if you never tell me," I whisper into the nape of his neck, licking it delicately with the tip of my tongue, "I will find out."

"The-then you don't have to do this." He shudders even more as I press myself against him, my left hand fully aware he's enjoying this even if he doesn't want to admit it. His pre-cum wets my palm and I moisten my fingers with it, sliding the wetness between us as I get in position to take him.

"Oh but I think I do." I push myself under him a bit, my tip tickling his warmth, and he tries to squirm away from my penetration. "Because you make me. You tell lies from those lips, but your body tells me the truth."

In a quick thrust, I'm partly in, my body already pleased with his tightness. His gasp of shock drives me on, and, as I thrust in more, he moans deep in his throat.

I feel it, my compulsion to own him burning me, urging me forward.

"S-stop... it…" His voice is tight in his throat and I bite his shoulder as I force myself in hard and fast. His thin princely body shudders against me, fighting its own passion, and I move along his length in slow, calculated movements, my left hand caressing his hardness with care.

"This is what I'm talking about, Daedalus," I hiss between lips occupied with his delicate earlobe. "You say one thing, but your body tells me something entirely different."

In the glass case, Proxy stares up at us with dead eyes. Time condenses into a series of long strokes and hard thrusts. The light scent of disinfectant and Daedalus shuddering beneath me, my unwilling partner, brings me close to the edge. I am hovering in that quiet moment between release and the pinnacle of climax, when I feel him come in my palm, his sweet scent and low cry pushing me over and I fall, for a moment, into him.

"Beautiful," I say, as I lean into him, and we both stand a moment, exhausted.

"I still won't tell you, Raul," he says sullenly.

I laugh and slip out of him, releasing him from my control. "It doesn't matter, Daedalus. Sooner or later, the truth always comes to light. Go on with your precious research, then, Daedalus, but this time… for me alone."

As I rearrange my clothing, I watch him slide down the side of the container, settling like a cornered bird, trembling. The proof of my dominance is leaving a wet patch on his now less-than-spotless white coat and his eyes are still amusingly defiant, despite the shaking hands clutching his pants around his thighs. I'm inordinately pleased that I will have more time to break him. A beautiful boy like him deserves to be savored and slowly crushed, like a precious pearl pulverized into face powder. Cherished, expensive, and endlessly worth the effort of destruction.

I can't stop smiling cruelly as I walk away, and think, _and I will own all of you, Daedalus, even if you keep trying to hide the truth, I will have it all._


End file.
